


The Boy In The Green Jacket

by SZ_A



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Death parade, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Relationships, Crossover, Minor Character Death, Minor Romance, Other, Slow Build, crossover parings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZ_A/pseuds/SZ_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thought of what happened with Chiyuki happened again crossed his mind but he pushed it away. What happened with her was a one time thing that will never happen again especially with the new rule intact. So he waited patiently until the same boy in the green jacket walked into the bar. "</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Death was not as bad as everyone said it was or at least the boy in the green jacket thinks so. Follow him as he regains his memory all the while working for a mysterious white haired bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy In The Green Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this fic. I love crossovers and I thought what better crossover fic to write than one for my favourite anime involving death and my favourite game involving death. This is my first time writing for Komaeda and Decim so please bare with me on this one. I'm also not sure if I'm going to make their relationship a romantic one, I'm still on the fence on that.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> Enjoy.

Decim wiped down his bar with a rag. Cleaning kept him busy when there was nothing else to do. He lifted a shot glass and polished it until the tiny glass shined like it was brand new. He turned and paused as he looked at the dummy that wore dark hair but one white streak running through its fringe. The dummy’s grin gave Decim a nostalgic feeling. It was his only dummy with a smile and the only one who he remembered the name of.

“Chiyuki…” He murmured, a small smile gracing his normally stoic features. The smile instantly fell as he turned to put the shot glass back with the others. Chiyuki, the black haired woman, she was the only person who he could never forget. She taught him so many things about people, about life, about feelings. Her smile was something that had been burned into his memory forever. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. He glanced back at the dummy’s smile. It did the real thing no justice.

He paused in his polishing of the other shot glasses as he felt a new wave of memories shove their way into his head. The memories were at first cheerful then took a dark turn. They all focused on one person: a white haired boy with a green jacket. He blinked and waited for the memories of the other person but they never came. 

The thought of what happened with Chiyuki happened again crossed his mind but he pushed it away. What happened with her was a one time thing that will never happen again especially with the new rule intact. So he waited patiently until the same boy in the green jacket walked into the bar. 

“Hello and welcome to Quindecim. My name is Decim and I will be your bartender.” The same greeting he always said when a new guest entered the bar.

The boy looked around the new area with half lidded eyes as if he was bored. He couldn’t be more than nineteen years old and his demeanor was a change from the usual owl eyed guest that immediately questioned where they were. He sat down in a stool and leaned over, resting his head in his hand. 

He lifted his eyes to meet Decim’s and said the one sentence that would once more change Decim’s life.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?”


End file.
